


coming home (to a dim fireplace, raindrops on the roof, and a sleepy kryptonian)

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Lena comes home after a long day at work and finds Kara asleep on the couch. This is just pure fluff through and through.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 347





	coming home (to a dim fireplace, raindrops on the roof, and a sleepy kryptonian)

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! You guys deserve some fluff after all the angst I've been writing (oops haha) <3
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott

Lena walked inside the penthouse and sighed in relief, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. She quickly toed off her heels—they were killing her feet—and made her way into the house. It was already late and she was surprised when Kara hadn’t shown up on her balcony to chastise her about not being home yet.

As she rounded the corner, she quickly found out why exactly Kara hadn’t shown up. The aforementioned was currently curled up on the couch, asleep. The fireplace was glowing with embers—clearly, Kara had started a fire a while ago as it had already burned out.

Lena smiled softly at the sight. Kara was still in one of her cardigans and her glasses were neatly placed on the coffee table. It seemed she had gotten too tired and had fallen asleep while waiting for Lena. She padded over to the fireplace and added some logs, hefting them in one by one and stoking the fire, coaxing it to burn higher.

The flames lapped at the metal tongs she was using the adjust the logs and the room began to warm. She knew it wasn’t completely necessary since Kara was practically a furnace all the time but she liked the comfort of the crackling fire.

It had started raining without her realizing and her eyelids drooped without her permission, the soft pattering of the raindrops lulling her to sleep. Before she could fall into the embrace of sleep, however, she grabbed a soft blanket and pillow from the hallway closet and brought it over to the couch.

She looked down at Kara’s sleeping figure; she was snoring lightly and she was curled up on one section of the couch. Lena looked on at the domestic scene before her for a few more minutes before she finally decided to do something about it.

She gently wiggled her way into Kara’s embrace, basking in the warmth of the Kryptonian’s body heat before draping the blanket over both of them. She looked around at the darkened penthouse, noting all the little details that hadn’t been there before Kara had moved in. 

One of Kara’s sweaters was draped over one of the armchairs, the windowsills were covered with leafy greens that had been moved over from Kara’s apartment, and she could see the vibrance in the new decorations Kara had added.

Where before, the penthouse had simply been somewhere Lena could sleep in, it was a home now. It was much brighter and much more comfortable. It looked lived-in. Before Kara had begun to move her things in, it had felt cold, clean, and downright sterile if she was being completely honest. She had never gotten in the habit of decorating because her penthouse simply served as a second office. Now, however, it felt... alive, and she only had Kara to thank for it.

She knew it wasn’t the decorations or the furniture or the little details that made it home, though—although those did help, it was Kara.

Kara’s mere presence brightened up her surroundings. She was like the sun personified—which, personally, Lena found a little ironic considering she absorbed the sunlight like a plant. Kara was what made her penthouse feel like a home. 

Kara was her home and Lena knew that she would always come back to her.

She gently tucked the pillow under Kara’s head and nuzzled up to her, using Kara as a pillow. As she listened to the soft pattering of the raindrops on the windows and roof and basked in the warmth that she was encased in, she knew that nothing could ever replace this moment.

She knew she would always come home to Kara, just as Kara would always come home to her, and she was forever grateful that the universe had given her the blonde Kryptonian.

Kara mumbled and shifted in her sleep, wrapping her arm tighter around Lena before the worry lines disappeared. Lena giggled softly at the gesture and moved even further into Kara’s embrace before finally allowing herself the relief of sleep.

She knew that when she woke up the next morning, her neck would be sore and she would be uncomfortable all over, but she also knew it would be worth it when she recalled how she’d fallen asleep.

Kara would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I know I definitely enjoyed writing it, no matter how short it was <3
> 
> edit: i just realized i made a spelling mistakes and i stared at the page for a good 5 minutes before deciding to change it because it was bothering me way too much lol


End file.
